1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical connectors and more particularly to an improved connector for tapping power from an insulated electrical conductor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention a variety of connectors for tapping power from insulated cables have been devised, many of which have application in the installation of accessory devices on vehicles or machines. Typical of the prior art in the field are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,320,385, which issued in H. A. Sherwood on May 16, 1967 and 3,191,139, which issued on June 22, 1965 to A. Schiffmann. Another such connector is the Battery Tap which is the trademarked product of the assignee of the present application.
The tap connectors of the prior art are generally not well suited for use where load currents are below twenty five amperes. Those which are useful in the lower current applications are typically of relatively complex construction and thus expensive to manufacture as well as awkward to handle for installation in close quarters.